Change's
by DA Whisper
Summary: Bella goes behind edward's back and see's Jake. Then her Dad goes to seattle to help with the unexplained murder's and Bella know's what's waiting on the other side of Puget sound.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or the saga for that matter.

Change's

BY: D.A. Whisper

I was alone for the first time in month's. I was able to get away to a place that they couldn't follow me. A place i was still able to go to with out fear.

" It's not safe. Their mutt's that can't controll thair action's " Edward's voice echoed

He was my best friend. Jake would never hurt me. Atleast not while im still human.

I knew it was only a matter of time and he'd be there. He would come. He still care's even if he won't take my call's.

I stood on the very cliff that i'd jumped from. The one action that brought me and Edward back together.

I needed time , time to think. I was sure that my love for Edward was beyound any other love in history but i wasn't ready to let go of my friendship with Jake.

He was my rock my stable ground when Edward left me. And more n' likely the reason im still alive.

How could i just let all that slip away because Of the fued?

The sun was just about to touch the horizon. The sky was changing color's deep purple's and pink's some yellow and blue mixed in. It was amazing.

It was then that i heard Jake he was walking out of the tree line a few feet behind me. I waited i didn't turn to face him i knew he'd be standing right next to me.

A warm feeling washed over me as he stopped. I could feel his body heat. Who need's a fire just stand next to him for awhile.

"Why are you here Bella? " His voice was thinker than i remembered but still soft.

" I wanted to see you" I looked at him for the first time he was bigger.

" You shouldn't have come. It's not safe" His voice took a stern tone. But he was lieing Im just as safe here as i am at the cullen's

" Im safe......For now anyway's " I didn't mean for it to sound the way he seemed to take it but his face hardend

" I'd never hurt you Bella.....Even if you were one of .......THEM " he snapped.

" i didn't come to fight Jake..I came becuase i miss you. I know i can't have it both way's but i couldn't let thing's end the way they did" I felt like i was going to cry my voice was shaking and i was yelling at my self.

He turned his body toward's me his eye's were so soft he was about to say something but stopped turning to face the tree line. One of the member's of his pack came out of the now darkend tree line. I Guess he smelt the vampire sent im sure im covered in. He looked ready to attack but halted as soon as he saw Jake. I guess that's what jake meant when he said it wasn't safe. He might not have been the first one to show up.

I heard the deep snarl in the young wearwolf's chest as he backed away. Jake's body relaxed as he turned back to me.

" You can't stay long Bella. But im glad you came. I didn't want to leave it that way either."

I took his hand in mine and took in the warmth of it. I missed how warm he was. But i couldn't live with out the cold touch of Edward. It was heart braking.

" Our Friendship mean's everything Jake. I want us to stay friend's even if im with a cullen." His eye's darkend at my statement but softend as he looked down at the ground.

" Maybe....maybe we can meet in the middle. But it has to be slow Bella maybe the next time you call I'll answer." That made my heart soar.

"i'd like that." I stood on my tip toe's and kissed his cheek.

" It's time you go Bella it's dark and these wood's aren't safe atleast not for a girl who smell's funny " He smiled. I slapped him , He knew i was sick of people telling me i smelled bad.

He walked me to my truck and watched as i drove away. I felt a little lighter. Happy that there was a small chance that our friendship would last.

I rushed home to shower and through my cloth's in the washer before Edward got there. He'd smell Jake on me and hell would brake loose.

I'd never hear the end of it.

I didn't see the volvo as i came up on my house i sighed in releaf as i parked the chevy. I ran into the house at braking speed startling Charlie. I ran up the stair's stopping long enough to let Charlie know everything was Ok and gave him a big smile.

I pulled my shirt off as i entered my room rushing over to my dresser pulling out a t shirt and sweat pant's. then ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. I dressed fast grabing my cloth's to dump them in the washer. I stopped for a second feeling really stupid for hiding this then ran down stair's.

I walked calmly into the kitchen where charlie sat eating a cold pizza. { Gag }

" What was the rush Bell's ? " he asked taking a bite.

I smiled " I almost got skunked " I lied i wasn't even sure forks had skunk's but Charlie laughed.

I sat down and we talked for a short while till he stood. " Game's about to come on " He put his plate in the sink and walked into the living room.

I washed the plate and made my way up stair's.

To no surprise Edward was sitting on my bed His nose twiched , There's NO way he could still smell it. My heart fell for a moment till Edward smiled pulling me down on the bed.

" You know i was thinking we still have those ticket's to Jacksonville maybe we should use them " He smiled

I wasn't really sure how that would work but i loved the idea. " When?" I asked cuddling to him

" I donno. Talk with you dad call you're mom see when a good time is and we can leave ....And dont worry about what will happen when we get there. I'll think of something "

I swear sometime's i wonder if he Can read my mind he just wont admit it.

We talked about what we would do when we got there { night plains } and how long we would stay. I couldn't wait. I was going to talk to Charlie first thing in the morning then call my mom.

Edward got up to put another cd in my cd player when he stopped dead in his track's bending over and picking up one of my sock's and I KNEW from the look in his eye's i was busted. A damn sock gave me away. I nearly fell off my bed at the odd's. Ah oh my god.

He didn't say anything at first and i wasn't about to maybe i was wrong but when he tossed the sock on the other side of the room and sat back down at the end of my bed i was sure.

" Bella? care to explain? " His voice was hard as stone What the hell was i gonna say i mean for real? Stupid sock.

" Explain what?" I asked acting dumb

He rolled his eye's and leaned forward " Did you go see Jake? "

OK Yes i went and seen the smelly mutt damn sock I was so glad Edward couldn't hear my thought's.

" I um yea i ran into him a few hour's ago. We had a short talk and went our own way's " Hey it wasn't a total lie i mean it was sorta plained but i wasn't going to admit that. It's bad enough Edward doesn't like Jake nor trust's him but admit that I went on to his land where now i know i could get hurt in a case of misunderstanding's. So yea it wasnt a lie i just left out a part.

" Were you going to tell me about it? "

I thought about it for a second then told him the truth the whole truth

" Prolly not no i ..i didn't see any reason to " His eye's fell for a second

It wasn't like i was meeting Jake on the side and He IS my friend. " Would it have made a differnice if it was Mike? " I asked sitting up.

Edward looked up and thought about it. Seeing my point. " Yeah he's not a mutt that will kill you at a moment's notice " I could hear the groan in his chest. I felt like slapping him but the urge passed.

I knew he knew Jake would never hurt me at least not willingly. I think Edward's dislike for Jake wasn't because of what he was but becuase of what he was to me. He'd been there for me when Edward left. Protacted me from a vampire bent on killing me. I was right but Edward would never admit it. He was to head strong for that.

I moved over to him wraping my arm's around his neck and pulling him back down onto the bed.

I smiled down at him his head resting in my lap. I ran my hand's through his hair. How weird I'd never really thought about it before. There right below me was a man , a man who thought of himself as a monster. Yet the peacfull look on his face the way his hand glid's down my leg. That's not what monster's do. They lerk in darkness waiting for a victom they don't care. He care's and he love's me. I just wish he could see that for himself. See what i see when i look at him.

He's the one im going to marry no one else. I know that the thought of getting married scare's me. Funny right Im not scared of this vampire or the fact that he can kill in less than a heart beat. But Marrige scare's me. His eye's were closed and his chest was rising and falling as if he were asleep but i knew better.

The following morning when i woke Edward was gone , But he left a white rose in his stead. I rolled over and picked it up and played with it for a minute in deep thought before i heard Charlie call from down stair's. I jumped up and heading to see what he needed i glanced at the clock i realized he was over an hour late getting to work.

I'd barly made in half way down the stair's when charlie popped into view. Right away i knew something was up he had a duffle bag in hand and his jacket was wet. I stopped. " Dad what's going on? " The look on his face scared me.

" Bell's i gotta go to seattle for a few day's they've been calling in help from diffrent county's about the mase murder's there im heading out in a few hour's " I was floored i knew what was going on there and i didn't want my dad any where near that. " dad you can't before real? Send some one else " I begged.

He shook his head " Bell's i half to. I'll be back the day after next maybe the following."

" Please dad if you half to go be very very carefull" I wanted to warn him to tell him to stay indoor's at night. And to stay in a large group. Even Victora knew better than to attack and leave witness's. I gave him a hug and told him to be carefull again and watched him walk out the door. As soon as the door closed i rushed to the phone and called Edward. He had to know. As soon as he picked up i said everything in one breath. At first he laughed not understanding a word i said and asked for me to slow down.

I said it slower and he told me he was on his way. I was freaking out. When he showed up Alice and Emmet were with him. Emmet of course was alway's up for a fight and Alice came for me.

" Me and Emmet are going to follow you're dad out to night and keep an eye on him. Alice is going to stay here with you. " I couldn't bare the thought of loosing either of them but i knew atleast with them watching my dad thing's would hopfully be ok.

That night me and Alice stood watching as the volvo rounded the corner out of sight. My heart was racing , Alice put her hand on my shoulder and said everything was going to be ok.

She lead me back inside shutting the door.

TBC

A/N: I wasn't plaining on making this a chapter story but i need a brake so enjoy it R&R PLZ thank's


	2. Chapter 2

Change's

Chapter Two

Edward called when they got to Seattle. He said Charlie just checked into his hotel and was heading to the police station. It was eleven at night it couldn't wait till the morning? My dad was all work and no play when it came to his job i should have known. Edward promised he and Emmet would shadow Charlie while trying to catch up with Victora. He wanted it to end. The fear i felt before was starting to fade once i knew that they were there. But deep down it was still eating at me. They might feel like cold stone but they could still be killed. If anything happend to them i wouldn't be able to live with myself. Alice spoke with him for a few minute's she had a some what of an idea as to where Victora might be. Then she ended the call leaving us to our self's. We sat up most of the night. I'd made Chia spice tea. hoping it would relax me but to no evail. I guess i'd fallen asleep becuase the next thing i knew the sun was breaking through the curtain's. I called out to Alice breathing a sigh of releaf when she called from the kitchen. I made my way in sitting at the table. She'd made a pot of coffee. She placed two steaming cup's on the table both cream colored.

" I don't need to drink it but i enjoy it sometime's " She smiled I took my cup in my hand's and asked if she'd heard from Edward. She shook her head. Her eye's were light though she wasn't worried at all. She had such faith in her brother's it made me feel guilty as hell that my faith wasn't as strong as her's.

Becuase of the weather Alice wasn't able to leave the house but i had to go to work. I'd thought about calling in sick but Mike would half to take my place and he and his new girlfriend had a date. Him and Jessica broke up a few week's ago she was more interrested in who i was with. It was only half a day of work anyway's and i was hoping it would take my mind off of what was going on. But when i got there It was plain to see that my problem's were every where. was holding a small meeting with other parent's about the growing issue of people going missing in Seattle and that even a few people in Forks had gone missing yesterday afternoon. They were all scared that what ever was going on had made it to our door step. sent me home not to long after i got there and told me to be very carfull.

Mike's all day date was going to be spent at his house. I felt so bad becuase he had plained a full day. They were going to La Push whitch right now would be the safest place for them.

I stopped at the store to pick up a few thing's we were lacking in the kitchen and a few other thing's i'd ment to pick up the last time i was there. I walked through the door with an arm full of bag's. Alice rushed forward to take some of the load off. " I thought you went to work?"

" Yeah sent me home she's really frecked about some kid's that went missing yesterday." We put away everything and then went to her house. Esme wanted us to spend the remaining day's there. Safty in number's and all that.

It was odd really i'd never slept at the cullen's.

That night Edward called to let me know that Charlie and the other's wern't even close to what was really going on. But They don't know that a group of fresh vampire's are out running the street's. They think it's a gang gone super bad. There was no luck hunting down Victora. She was alway's two step's a head of them only leaving a small hint of her being there.

Edward sounded flustered He was angery I could hear it in his voice as he spoke. Alice had another vision if you will about Victora and her where about's she told Edward and he ended the call wanting to catch her before she had the chance to get away.

I got to see what the cullen's did at night when most people were sleeping. They turned out almost all of the light's so that it would seem like they were all asleep. But they spent " Family time " In the kitchen. Their way of bonding like a human family at dinner time. After they all went their own way. Me and alice stayed in the guest bedroom i was in. Esme came in to inform me that she was happy i was there but i couldn't understand how she could be happy when her son's were in danger. Both looking for a cold blooded killer with god know's how many lacky's she changed. I asked her but she smiled " If it were the other way around Bella you'd do the same thing. Family take's care of family " She left before i had the chance to speak. But Alice agreed. I layed back on the bed my back was killing me most likely becuase of the stress i was under.

The next morning Edward called imforming us that Victora had moved on from Seattle and he thought she was coming back to Forks. The family gathered talked about a game plain then scattered. Edward and Emmet were heading back. The feeling of knowing he was coming home was a grate one and it'd be so much more if my father came home safe.

Know one could have even thought of what was going to happen next. When Edward and Emmet got back they had another idea as to what the game plain was going to be.

I was standing in Edward's room leaning on the frame of the open back door.

I could hear wolve's howeling. A shiver ran up my spine it was Jake's pack and they were heading our way. I nearly fell out the door when Edward came up behind me and scared the living hell out of me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"The mutt's are coming....They've been informed of Victora's return and wish to deal with her themself's.... For right now we all have free rain on where we can go." His eye's were dark the golden orb's were barly visable. He hadn't fed in the past few day's and it was taking it's toll on him. Since me his been fedding more often to controll himself. He was use to feeding every other day. He needed to feed not because of my safety but for his sake. He needed all his strength.

The Sun was fading behind the tree's and i knew that jake and his pack were near by. Every so often i'd catch the smell of wet dog.

Rose Edward's Sister was complaining about the smell , Emmet was just as bad as her about complaining that they stunk.

Edward , Emmet , Jasper and their father left shortly after the sun went down. Rose wanted to go but Emmet said " Not no but hell no " whitch pissed her off.

The night dragged on and We were all on pin's and needle's or atleast i was, a few hour's later Emse looked like she was going to leave but thought different after a moment.

I couldn't sleep i was to much of a wreck. My mind wouldn't stop thinking about all the thing's that could go wrong.

First Victora won and they were dead. Second They won but The wolf's and the guy's turned on each other. Im sure my mind would come up with more thing's to keep me from sleeping.

I couldn't stop myself from the thought's of the worst out come's instead of the better one's.

Alice try'd to get my mind off of what was happening but i could tell she was thinking the same thing. But something happend that i didn't see coming at all. Rose walked into the guest bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed and closed her eye's for a minute before speaking. I wasn't sure what to do so i waited.

" I know you must be thinking that this is all you're fault and i'll be honest i blamed you at first. But Edward love's you and you make him happy so maybe this is worth it when it come's down to it. As long as Edward's happy so am I. So just beleave that every thing will be ok and it will " I just smiled as she stood leaving the room as she was closing the door and i wispered Edward was lucky to have a family like this one. She smiled as the door clicked shut.

The sky was changing clolor's informing the day that it was about to begin. I'd barly slept but i was lucky enough to get a few hour's of straight sleep.

When i walked into the living the boy's were all sitting on the floor. Each and every one of them was covered in mud , grass dirt and blood.

I didn't care about the fact that he was beyond dirty i ran to him throwing myself into his arm's. It felt like hitting a stone wall but i was happy. He wraped his arm's around me as we sat on the floor together.

During the Night Two clan's unite

It was like watching a sparten battle unfold in the middle of the forest. Out of sight of human eye's. Wearwolf's and Vampire's Fighting till the death.

Five wearwolf's four Vampire's fighting a clan of fithteen blood thirsty monster's lead by Victora her self. She was cocky She thought number's meant something.

She was mistaken. They were new to this world they'd only been what they were for a short time. So it was some what Easer to kill hem. Only one member of jake's pack was hurt badly the rest were only cut and bruised. It took hour's to kill off the clan and even longer to catch Victora. When she realized she was fighting a loosing battle she retreated. Jake and Edward went after her together. When they found her she was trying to swim to safty but both Edward and Jake dragged her back to Shore.

She fought them the whole way back to were a huge bonfire was burning.

After doing what was needed to be done they tossed the remain's into the fire and watched the flame's change color's.

The Cullen's stayed long enough to talk over the treaty between them. Peace was in sight once again.

They made their way home. When they walked into the house they all went and sat down on the floor. They might be vampire's but their body's were tired and sore.

It would only last a short while healing fast was a plus when you're a vampire.

Edward watched Bella walk down the stair's. He smiled when she ran the remaining distance and through herself at him. Every one just sat there not talking. Taking in the silince that washed over the room. The Boy's were safe. Victora was dead. The mass murder's and missing person's would come to an end.

And Charlie was safe.

The End

A/N: Prolly a shitty ending sorry. PLZ R&R thanks


End file.
